


The symbols of blossoms

by TavhaArchia



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hatred, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Please Don't Hate Me, Tears, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavhaArchia/pseuds/TavhaArchia
Summary: Omen feels a strange feeling, he felt shaky. Like flowers blooming in his stomach..flowers blooming everywhere.. and it hurts him so much.( literally )
Relationships: Cypher/Nora (VALORANT), Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The symbols of blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448870) by [Junebloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebloom/pseuds/Junebloom). 



> I just found out about cold roses, so it might feel similiar but I tell you cold roses is so much better, read it if you can!

As Omen looked at the mirror, he felt sick to the stomach. A faint tickle was right around his chest, he wanted to puke.  
He wanted to let it all out, yet there's something that's stopping him..

As the tickle suddenly hit his throat—like a punch—he started coughing uncontrollably, _like he wanted to take something out of his lungs._

_The shadow tugged at his heart with one hand whilst the other was on the sink. Once his coughing fit had finished he looked at the mirror, and crunched his hand into a fist. The taste of metal and copper was at the tip of his very tongue, before he felt a taste of sweetness.. and something particularly yellow sticking out of his mouth. He took the tiny piece of yellow, and realized.. it was a petal? A tulip to be exact._

__

_`was this some sort of prank?` _He thought to himself as he looked at his clenched fist, he opened it very shakily.. he saw, more petals tainted with blood. He looked at it and felt disgusted, he threw the flowers away and washed his hands before wiping his mouth and leaving no trace of blood.. and petals. He soon shut the bathroom door, passing the hallway.__ it was bustling with fresh activities, some were chit chattering, viper and jett were being all lovey dovey like usual. Nothing particularly new, but soon Cipher walked in, with those dumb goggles, and his particularly obvious smile that was clothed behind several layers of cloth. He wish he could see what was behind that dork of a man's face. Each step he took, each step Omen's heart arose from the grave. 

As Omen soon walked, or more on Cypher walked to him. He felt like he was actually grinning.. no, smiling. Although soon enough another tickle came—no longer as faint as it used to be—struck him, as if a brick was aimed straight for his head. He looked at Cypher who didn't speak a word, he waved at him. The shadow teleported away from the crowded hallway, no one even batting an eye except Cypher who felt confused at the sudden departure of the shadow whom would often wave back, soon enough he had excused himself out of the chit chat and left to find the shadow

Omen hacked and coughed, clinging onto his throat trying to take out what was lodged within his throat. _he wanted to scream, he just wanted to scream,what he was doing, it felt like it wasn't him, he felt like he was no longer the slightest bit in control, what was that creaking noise? Stop it, he wanted this to stop, no one should see him like this _but suddenly, he felt droplets leak like an untightened faucett, before hacking up a petal of tulips, and a fully grown one, flattened due to managing to squeeze itself out of his mask.__

__

__" _Omen? _" the man behind him sounded disturbed..—maybe more of concerned— he looked behind him, droplets—no, trails of blood— leaked out from his mask, down to his chest. He didn't remember when he opened the faucet , but it was just right there leaking.___ _

____ _ _

____" _Cypher _.. " The shadow spoke in his grimy and whispery voice, " _don't look _", he trailed off once more. He looked at the faucet and gave a splash of water at his chest along with his mask trying to wipe it clean with his cloak which was by stained by the blood. He looked at Cypher, who looked at him—directly in the eyes—, that felt as if there thousands of overlapping worry and pity._____ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cypher started taking slow steps towards the shadow whom only stayed still, until one last step. The shadow suddenly reacted violently and pinned him down to the walls, clawing at—his wrists—desperate to disable him from any movement " _stop _with your pity, _Cease _this at once, Cypher. " The shadow hissed, with anger and frustration._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He soon lightened his grip of the man's wrists, after realizing what hewas doing to his _best friend _. He teleported away from Cypher looking at him, he was stung with a massive hit of pain shortening his time to depart from this scene. He couldn't teleport anywhere without Cypher suddenly catching up to the shadow.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He tugged at his heart, as everything felt like it was spinning. He wanted to get out from Cypher's sight, far away from shame and the pity that was those dumb eyes of his hidden by goggles. He once more started clinging at his throat, injuring and wounding it from the amount of times he had clawed at it to let the thing lodged in his throat disperse in its sticky situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He looked at Cypher with tears streaming down from his mask, soon enough he felt a cold rush of blood leap down from his mouth, along with the sweetness of the tulips that followed. He couldn't tell if Cypher was frozen in fear or Cypher was pitying him with shame. Adding insult to newly born injuries. Soon enough, everything stopped and turned black. He could no longer feel his heart beating, was he finally dead? Was he finally released from the pain that is this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, all he could see were bunches of flowers. Flowers remained untouched, dew falling out of it. It seems that he was in a garden of tulips.. he could feel as if this was a familiar— _faint _— memory, or maybe a story that was told that he is imagining in his little mind of his.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Soon he heard something, " Nora! " A man shouted.. _Nora. . Nora.. such a familiar na- Cypher's wife. _He looked behind hia back and saw Cipher in his usual outfit, never having seen the man outside from these clothes he never imagined what he would actually look like in his most casual attire___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Cypher looked unbelievably happy, " I bought these for you, I know these aren't your favorite but they reminded me of you, so I thought i'd mix them together " He looked at Nora, his wife with what seems to be the most gleeful expression that he could ever guess. His wife chuckled merrily, joy in her eyes as she smiled so gleefully along with Cypher who took her hand. Before Omen could hear anything else, he had awoken.. somehow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________" Omen? " A familiar voice had spoken, it did not belong to Cypher..it's Sage. " oh my God! Your finally awake! We were worried for you there.. " She smiled worriedly, as she looked at the seemingly tired shadow. He soon took the blanket off and immediately tried to walk before hentering was forced to stay in bed by Sage who scolded him for a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________" I sadly have to diagnose you with something, Omen. " Sage said seriously as she gulped down her nervousness. " Hanahaki, from the symptoms you've been experiencing—or the current so far—are nausea, fever, uncontrollable shaking, along with of course.. vomiting flowers. " Sage stated with a sigh, trying to act as professional as possible but failing during to her nervousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________" tell me, is there a cure? " The shadow bluntly asked, " Well.. _there is, yes _.. " Sage muttered, " What is it? " He spat, impatiently waiting, hoping the cure would be easily accessible for him. " uhm. .you see, a surgery can be obtained. But, the surgery can take out your feelings of romance with said person or just romance in genera—or in some cases— your lungs might be possibly damaged. But there's also _another way _.. " Sage looked away._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"it's confessing your feelings for said person.. " _She mumbled.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________" tell me your joking? The surgery it is then, emotions are mere burdens to daily actions. " Omen stated poetically, " Omen! Most people regret this surgery, please consider it for a bit? Don't bluntly just say what you think is a good option, you might be one of those who'd kill me over the surgery due to regret! " Sage tried to explain in a panic, before looking down. " I'll leave you be, alright? Don't do anything wrong! I'll let you decide if you'd want to do it or choose the latter or just not do it at all" Sage looked at Omen with a worried look along with a pitiful and awful tone. She sighed before leaving the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Omen silently sat there, looking at his claws. Desperately wanting an answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> UHH TO BE CONTINUED! Don't worry I won't abandon this! It will be updated tomorrow so don't worry!


End file.
